


Wedding Jitters

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Bilbo Baggins [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Bilbo has a bad case of wedding jitters, but he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with you





	Wedding Jitters

You had married the hobbit of your dreams. Bilbo Baggins a bachelor for the longest time and you were surprised that he had asked you to marry him. You agreed to marry him. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with him.

 

You sat dressed in a white linen night gown no longer in your wedding dress and your curly locks no longer had the flowers that your mother had put into your hair for your wedding day. Your necklace the Bilbo had given to you the night before sat on the table.

 

You gripped your knees nervously as you waited for your husband patiently. He was still saying goodbye to close family members and would be joining you shortly. You were nervous though because you and Bilbo had never done anything of what you were going to be doing tonight to consummate this marriage.

 

Your family was happy that you had gone to Bilbo in marriage. They thought he was the best match for you. They thought he would be able to tame your wild spirit. You of course wasn’t so sure about that. You didn’t want your wild spirit to be tamed. That was one of the things that Bilbo had fallen in love with about you. Which you of course was fairly happy about.

 

The door opened slowly revealing Bilbo. His tie around his neck had loosened. He no longer wore his coat, but still wore his vest. He saw you waiting for him. He smiled at what he had seen. He couldn’t say a word to you. He loved how you looked now. His cheeks flushed some when the thought of what was going to happen tonight. You were going to be the mother of his children and most importantly his wife. And tonight he was going to make love to you.

 

He removed his vest and put it down in the chair. He also put his tie on there too. He turned back towards you again and slowly walked towards you. He stopped right in front of you. He still couldn’t believe you had said yes in marrying him.

 

You shifted nervously under Bilbo’s gaze. “Bilbo…” You said softly biting your lip. You could not help, but wonder why he was looking at you in such a way. It made you nervous.

 

“You are so beautiful.” He said softly.

 

Your face went red. You hadn’t expected Bilbo to tell you that. He still thought you were beautiful even though you were a nervous wreck. You were nervous of what was going to happen between you and Bilbo. Having sex was never a conversation between the two of you. You of course talked about having children.

 

Bilbo leaned in and kissed your soft lips in a sweet innocent kiss. Something that you had wanted from your husband. But you of course wanted so much more from him. You wanted Bilbo to make you his in every way.

 

Your hands tangled into his curly locks as he kissed you.

 

Bilbo ran his tongue lightly over your lower lip begging for entrance. He wanted to feel your tongue against his. He had caused you to gasp and his tongue slipped into your mouth battling his tongue against yours for dominance.

 

You tightened your fingers into his hair. You felt a heat pool into your lower belly. A fire that you would not be able to handle for much more. It was driving you insane.

 

Bilbo slowly brought you up to your feet. He kissed the side of your neck.

 

You felt something hard hit you in the belly. Your face flushed knowing fully well enough what it was. He was hard because of you and you knew how much he had wanted you now.

 

Bilbo removed your white linen night gown revealing your bare skin to him. He took a deep breath. You truly were a sight in his eyes. He thought you were more beautiful than you ever were. He truly was happy that he had picked a beautiful hobbit lass such as yourself to be his wife. He dropped your night gown onto the floor. “You are so beautiful.” He said before capturing your lips with his in a not so innocent kiss. His hands began to map out your body feeling every inch of you putting it into his memory. His hands were leaving a trail of fire where they had left continuing their trail. He grasped at your breasts causing you to moan out loudly into his mouth.

 

Your hands began to make work at his white shirt. You wanted it off of him. You wanted to see his bare skin too so you didn’t feel so out of place in this intimate act. You hated it that he was already over dressed during this.

 

Bilbo pulled away from you to allow you to remove his shirt from his body.

 

You threw it onto the floor to be forgotten just like your night gown. You looked at his torso lovingly. You still could not believe that this Hobbit man was yours now.

 

Bilbo brought his lips down onto yours in a heat kiss. He was going to show you how much he loved you now since you had now taken his last name of Baggins.

 

Your hands went down to his pants and you began to undo them. You were not going to be the only one that was naked. You wanted him to be as equally naked as you were.

 

Bilbo allowed you to take his breeches off of him without saying a word. He liked seeing the desire for him in your eyes. His breeches fell from your hands and he stepped out of them. He didn’t notice that his underwear had gone as well.

 

You pulled away from Bilbo to look at his body that was now completely exposed just like your own. Your cheeks flushed as you took the sight of his body in. The only thing that you could not get over was how big he was. You had no idea how that was going to fit into you. You had already been tiptoeing around this for a good long while now and now it was time since the two of you were now husband and wife.

 

Bilbo had noticed how red your face had gotten. He could tell by the look in your eye that you were worried. “(y/n). If you’re not ready for this we do not have to do this right now. We can wait until you are ready.” He said as he rubbed your arm soothingly. He wanted you to be comfortable. He didn’t want you to be scared of what might happen between the two of you.

 

You looked at Bilbo. “No, I do not want to disappoint you.” You said softly. There was no way in hell that you would allow him to think that you were not ready to have sex with him. You were truly ready to take the next step with him. You were just scared of the horror stories that you had heard from the very friends that you did have and your sisters as well.

 

They had all told you how painful it was for the first time and it scared you that it too would happen to you seeing the fact that it was your first time and his first time as well.

 

“Bilbo I am ready for this.” You told him as your brushed your swollen lips against his in a sweet kiss.

 

Bilbo pulled you closer to him and you felt his erection press against your belly. He could not wait to make you his. He could only hope that he would not disappoint you. His hand grasped your hip tightly as he deepened the kiss that you had given to him. He opened your mouth with a gasp as he slipped his tongue to fight for dominance. He lowered you down onto the bed his lips still attached to yours.

 

You moaned out softly as your back touched the bed. You dug your fingertips into his shoulders causing him to moan out.

 

Bilbo trailed his hands down your body causing you to moan out. Bilbo went from your sweet lips kissing down your neck biting softly where your neck met your shoulder causing you to whimper.

 

You fingernails dug into his shoulders leaving marks on his shoulders. It was something that you did not want to do to him.

 

His mouth kissed the mark that he had made softly. His hands lightly caressed your breasts causing a beautiful gasp come from your parted lips. His mouth latched onto one of your pert nipples causing you to moan out loudly and arch your back to the new sensation that Bilbo was giving you. He gave attention to your other nipple to make sure that he didn’t neglect it.He gave it the same attention as the one that he had in his mouth.

 

You were almost left breathless. How could BIlbo be this good since you knew that too was his first time as much as it was yours. You could feel how hard he was causing you to moan out. You wanted him to take you now, but you knew that he had wanted to take his time with you.

 

Bilbo’s hand trailed down your thin belly and continued further south. he wanted to try to please you as much as he possibly could. His fingers slipped in between your folds causing you to jump. “Careful love.” He whispered against your breast. He didn’t want you to jump in fear again. He would stop if he thought you were nervous to do something like this and he did want you to be comfortable. His thumb brushed against the pearl of nerves earning a moan from your throat which was music to his ears. His index finger brushed up against your opening causing another heated moan to leave your beautiful lips.

 

He slowly inserted a finger into you causing you to gasp at the intrusion. He slowly moved his finger in and out of you. He wanted to make sure you would get use to something like this. He did not want to harm you any. He refused to cause some kind of of harm to you. He inserted a second finger into you slowly getting you accustomed to what he was doing to you. He added a third finger into you causing you to moan out in pure bliss.

 

You rolled your hips some meeting with the thrust of his fingers. You wanted to feel more of him. “Bilbo please.” You whimpered.

 

Bilbo gasped against your breast. He was not expecting you to be ready for him now. He wasn’t sure if you were truly ready for him yet. Bilbo could tell that you were wet for him. “Are you sure you are ready for me?” He asked as he searched your bright eyes. He was looking for his answer.

 

“Yes, Bilbo. Please.” You moaned out as he continued to work you.

 

Bilbo removed his fingers from you causing you to whimper in displeasure. Bilbo moved your legs so he could get in between them better. “Are you certain you are ready?” He whispered softly into your ear. HE wanted to be sure that you were ready for your maidenhood to be taken away.

 

“Yes.” You said softly.

 

“I will try my best not to hurt you.” He said softly to you.

 

You knew that Bilbo would never hurt you.

 

Bilbo slowly took his heavy cock into his hand and put it at your entrance. He slowly began to ease himself inside of you. He felt you stiffen and knew that he was causing you a slight bit of pain. He thrusted quickly into you so he would cause you as little pain as possible. He kissed you softly. You screamed into his mouth.

 

You had never felt this much pain in your entire life. You had heard enough horror stories of losing virginity and now you understood why.

 

Bilbo tensed his arms up trying his best not to move. He didn’t want to hurt you any more than he just did. He wanted you to adjust to his size and he knew that. He searched your eyes trying to find his answer if he could move or not.

 

You rolled your hips causing Bilbo to hiss out to the friction that was caused by you. He hadn’t known you would do that. You blinked your tears away from the pain. “Move Bilbo. Please.”

 

Bilbo moved his hips in an experimental thrust and heard a gasp leave from your lips. His hands explored your body as he began to thrust in and out of you being very careful to not hurt you.

 

You began to meet his thrusts. The sweet moans that came from your beautiful pale pink lips just caused him to pick up his pace causing you to gasp out in pleasure.

 

Bilbo latched his mouth onto one of your nipples causing another gasp to escape from your lips. He loved that sweet sweet sound coming from your lips. He began to pick up his pace even more. He hit a spot that caused you to scream out his name which told him that he had hit his mark. He felt your walls clamp around his cock meaning that you were close to your release. He too knew that he was also close to his release.

 

“Ah Bilbo. I am so close.” You moaned out as you wrapped your legs around him at the base of his spine.

  
Bilbo felt your walls completely clamp over him a cream erupting from you.He gave a few shallow thrusts and joined you in your climax.  Spilling his seed deep inside of you. He rested his head on your shoulder. “I love you.” He whispered.

  
“I love you too Bilbo.”


End file.
